Just For the ZUTARA HEAT!
by Aliizinwndrlnd
Summary: Story about ZUTARA...All about the passionate time they had after the fight.


I would beg and plead for him to stop

I would beg and plead for him to stop. The sizzling heat from his body made me melt, the succulent sweetness of his lips. Whenever I would try to make him stop, my body just couldn't bear to let go of him. Finally, his lips let go of mine; we both took a moment to breathe.

"I'm sorry Katara, I can't bear to let you go."

"But, Zuko, you're with Mei, and I'm with Aang." What I just said had made me confused. Never had I ever gotten such passion from Aang when I had kissed him. This made me dizzy, curling my stomach up, making me sick.

"I'm sorry Katara, it's just…"

"Just what? You just randomly come barging into my room, and start kissing me! Zuko,…"

"Katara, I did that, I did that because I love you!"

"What are you talking about? You love Mei! You don't love me! If you do have feelings for me, then they would only be tiny feelings…A CRUSH!"  
"It's not that!" His tone frightened me, and he had seen the scared look in my face, so he took a breath and massaged the bridge of his nose. " You see Katara, ever since I first saw you...I was feeling kind of…crush, I had a crush on you."

"You mean when you first tried to attack my tribe!"

"No! No, not that! It was actually when I found your necklace, it felt weird when I was touching it, it felt like I was touching something special, so fragile, if I were to make one bad move, it would crumble into little pieces. And whenever I saw you, I wanted to protect you, keep you safe."

"Oh yes, when you kept trying to capture, attack, kill me! You surely were protecting me then!"

"Well, I didn't want to feel that way! So, I thought, by doing those things, maybe that feeling would go away, but it never did. SO, I started dating Mei, my feelings for you were decreasing, but they would never go away. There were many reasons why I left the Fire Nation when I was let back and why I joined your group, because, I wanted to be close to you."

I started blushing at this moment. I was so rude, so mean, to him when he had joined us. "But then I was…"

"I know, but it only fired me up more…wanting you more!"

"Well, I wouldn't have been like that to you if you hadn't betrayed me or your uncle back in Ba Sing Se!"

"And another reason for doing that was…"

"Just so you could try to get over me…"  
"I especially did that, because we were getting close when we were stuck in the prison."

"Getting close?"

He started to blush. "I meant in a knowing each other sort of wa…"

I couldn't bear it any longer…what he had said so far, it had me…it had me…wanting him. Truth be told, even I had a crush on him. Back in the prison in Ba Sing Se, that was the best moment I ever had. It had felt much better than a kiss from Aang. It really was, and this kiss I was having with Zuko now…nothing could compare to this moment. Other than the kiss I had with him earlier. 

Katara's lips were soft. I could tell the heat from my body was boiling the fluids inside of her, bubbling it up. It felt good. She slipped her tongue inside my mouth massaging my own tongue softly while she caressed my scar. It stung, but it only made me feel more passionate, the kiss we had, it felt like it was happening forever, and I wished it would never end. She then started to move her to move her hands around my chest, moving it to my stomach. She ended up moving her hand onto my stomach, ending up with one hand on my scar and one on my stomach. Of course, by now, I was lying down on her bed, kissing her passionately. Then for one second I released my lips from hers, and quickly grabbed her by the sides of her stomach and I twisted her around so she was laying on the bed. Then, I grabbed her by her wrists and locked them onto the bed and started kissing her again. This long moment was finally ended when we both heard someone coming. We quickly gained composure and stood back up straight.

"Oh Firelord Zuko, there you are. We were searching everywhere for you. We thought you had already left for your quest to find your mother."

Katara gave me a confused look, her hair was in a mess but she still looked utterly beautiful. "Yes, Lee, I was, but I needed to talk to future Mrs. Aang here," I stressed those final words only to taunt Katara, only to keep the heat going. She had shot me a confused look there and I felt that I had done my job. "Lee, if you may, please go back and tell everyone that I will be departing soon, and please tell them to leave me alone for a while."

Lee's aging face covered in wrinkles made it hard for me to tell her expression, but then she left.

"What…?" But before I let Katara finish, I had dove for her, wanting to kiss her even more. Heading straight for her lips. "Wait Zuko." I stopped. Sensing the confusion and pain from her voice. Had my remark hurt her too much?

"Zuko…you're trying to find your mother?"

Her remark had confused me at first for it was so unexpected, but then I came to my senses. "Well, you see, my mother…she had left…"

I am sorry readers…I cannot bear to write anything else. I had just read a beautiful fanfic about ZUTARA on . It was made from a person named Nami15. It sounded much better than mine. I'm sorry for having wasting your time with this horrible fanfic. However I feel I'm better off as a reader than a writer. So, I don't think I'm going to finish this (unless a certain number of people want me to). So, sorry. Ummm, ya as you can see, I didn't bother editing these :P. Sorry, but I didn't feel like it. I'm just going to hand it in as it is. Thanks readers!


End file.
